


Recollection

by minimalcoloration



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those moments when he took her hand, and fell with her down, those moments where she said they would finally be reunited and happy, he felt something warm. Warmth, the warmth of kindness, of the affection he had so longed for, the warmth of finally getting what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollection

He was broken, torn apart in so many ways that even he himself didn't know how to fix the mess which was himself. Yet the one person he trusted, the one person he wanted love from, the one person he wanted to tell him those three simple words; left him.

There were times where Alois wondered if Claude could even feel emotions. There were times where he would look back at what happened and notice that he didn't love him back. No matter how hard he tried to gain affection from his butler, all he got was…

"Yes your highness"

The sentence was almost an insult now, all those times he wanted to go and yell at the demon, get on his knees and beg for the affection he so wanted, made him realize how weak he truly was. In truth, he was jealous of the brunette, who had a butler who seemed to care. It took him all that pain, the pain from being rejected by the one person he loved, over and over again, continuously breaking him down even more, it took him all that pain to realize.

Realize that no matter how much he tried, he would never return the love.

There were times, when Alois would sit in his fancy chair, and wonder what the world truly would have been like if his brother lived. He wouldn't be where he was now, he wouldn't be as broken as he is now, he would have someone to say that they cared and loved him, he would have someone to play with, someone to spend genuine time with. These moments only plunged him to further reject the fact and return to his 'usual' self. They always found a way to plague him yet again.

A butterfly with only one wing, a small creature that couldn't escape no matter how hard it tired. That was what he was; a butterfly with one wing, a broken yet still beautiful creature that couldn't escape even if it tired. He was a one-winged butterfly trapped in a spiders web, constantly trying to get out and get the attention of its captor, the spider, his butler, the demon.

Alois was a one-winged butterfly, and he wanted to break free.

The moment he escaped the spiders web, everything became so clear, yet so foggy once again. He was given the chance to reunite with his dear brother, he realized the foolishness of the past him, he realized the affection that she gave him. He forgot about the pain he went through to get here, nothing mattered to him at this point, he could finally get what he wanted. He only found this out by putting both him and the brunette at risk.

Those moments under the tree, those moments where he sat, shaded by the green leaves from the sun. It was in those moments that he relived everything before. The pain of losing it all, and then sacrificing himself to gain a new life, a life in which he longed for attention and love, not noticing how he was trapped. Those days where he was broken, torn apart in so many ways it was unfixable, those days when he only longed for revenge on the person who took everything away from him. Those days when he didn't realize what he had, where he was foolish. Looking back on those moments, now, and facing the spider yet again, the butterfly can finally resist the temptation of it all. He didn't want affection from Claude anymore, he didn't want revenge on the person who took it all from him. He didn't want the brunette to die yet, he wanted him to live.

Those moments when he took her hand, and fell with her down, those moments where she said they would finally be reunited and happy, he felt something warm. Warmth, the warmth of kindness, of the affection he had so longed for, the warmth of finally getting what he wanted. The happiness of being free, away from temptation and away from all those that caused him trouble. It was in those moments where everything seemed to fade, that he remembered those times he spent reliving the moments from when he was younger, from when he was foolish, he would say he enjoyed those times to an extent. It was when everything seemed to vanish from existence, where it was only him and the darkness around him, that he heard a voice, the voice of someone he loved so dear. The cause of everything he went through, it smiled at him.

"Welcome home brother!"

He regretted nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I renamed the title in this one because I thought it didn't fit.  
> Still same story.  
> Still Same Author. Ahaha.


End file.
